Quatre No Trowa
by rjones2818
Summary: Quatre finds Trowa sleeping around. With who? Who does Quatre really love? Yaoi (Don't like, don't read). 3X?, Trowa bashing, some sexual innuendo.


Quatre No Trowa.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun, sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
Heero Yuy walked into the darkened kitchen and hear faint sniffling and quiet sobs. He recognized the sound of the crying. In an attempt not to startle the young pilot that must be in the corner by the door, Heero said "I'm going to turn on the light over the range, Quatre." He did so, and then walked over to his friend, who was sitting with his knees drawn up and his back against the door. Heero then sat down next to the young Arabian.  
  
"What's wrong, Cat?" Heero asked gently.  
  
"Trowa, as usual" came a hurt reply.  
  
"What did he do this time, Cat?" This time. With Trowa it was always what he did this time. The first time Heero had heard of the problems the two-timing, well make that multi-timing, sob had forced upon Quatre was when Cat had found a tape of Trowa's many dalliances while he was posing as an Oz soldier. Quatre rationalized that is was part of his amnesia and decided not to press the issue, although he had talked to Heero about it. Then came the news about his sister (Heero didn't even want to remember that) which Cat rationalized as institutional family responsibilities of which the Winner heir understood too well. Then it had been Boffo, the human whale (from the circus freak show). And in no particular order since then: Pengo the Clown (from a 'Best Circus Acts of the Unified Earth Sphere' TV special), Flex Long and Dan Assman from a porn video shoot, three drunk revelers from the New Year's Eve party (Heero blushed as he remembered this episode very well, as would Duo and Wufei), his sister again (and again, and again, and again, and again one last time), as well as countless other occasions that Quatre hadn't mentioned to him, but that Heero knew about. Quatre had actually become quite callous to the continual affairs, and it had been about nine months since Heero had seen him cry over Trowa's adventures.   
  
"He slept with a girl this time." Quatre seemed to be getting away from sobbing and was just sniffling as he said this.  
  
"You know he's done them before, Cat. What's so special about this time?"  
  
"Heero, it's not just that he did it with a girl. He did it with THE girl." Quatre's head bowed as he said this.  
  
Heero thought on the meaning of the accentuated 'the' and then the realization hit him. "You don't mean...."  
  
"Relena" the both said in unison.  
  
"That bastard" Quatre sighed.  
  
"That freak" Heero fumed.  
  
"How could he?" Quatre wondered  
  
"Ewwww. How could he?" Heero mused.  
  
"I should know better." Heero could hear the resolve in Quatre's voice.  
  
"He should know better" Heero added.  
  
"I should change the locks on the house." Quatre was strengthening slowly.  
  
"I'll help you throw away the keys." Heero joined in.  
  
"I should've gone with my heart all along" Quatre stated.  
  
"What do you mean, Cat?" The overhead light to the kitchen flipped on, and standing by the switch was Trowa Barton, the unibanged sex freak.  
  
"I know now that I never loved you." Quatre shot the tall, lanky sex machine a death glare that Heero would've been proud to use. "You used me. You played to my insecurities. I should've told the man I am in love with when I had the chance."  
  
Trowa smirked. "You've got the chance now, Cat. I've just come to get my things. Relena's announcing our engagement tomorrow. It looks like I don't need to be kept any more, sugar daddy."  
  
Quatre's face fell as he realized that he had been just that to Trowa. Nothing more than a sperm depository and a bank account.  
  
"You had better hurry, Barton." Heero said this a nonchalantly as he possibly could, which made the hairs on Trowa's body stand on end (except for the hair on his head).  
  
Trowa took less than five minutes to pack his belongings, and came down the stairs. As he headed toward the door, Quatre shouted hysterically "No! Don't you dare take Mr. Camel!" Trowa fumbled with the door and dropped his suitcase, giving Heero enough time to shoot out of the kitchen and tackle the long limbed thief. Heero pummeled Trowa until his grip slipped on Mr. Camel. Heero then grabbed the stuffed animal and headed back toward Quatre. "Get out now, Trowa, and don't come back. I don't ever want to see you again." The relief on Quatre's face when Heero handed him Mr. Camel was palpable. Heero knew that Mr. Camel was a gift that Cat's mom had bought him when he was born, and that it was the only gift he was ever to get from his mother. Trowa, by this time, had gotten up and fled out of the door and headed toward a neon pink limousine.   
  
Quatre had returned to sitting with his back against the door of the kitchen. His knees were once again drawn up, and he was clutching Mr. Camel for dear life. Heero went to the front door and locked it. He also threw the four deadbolts and chained the door. He then went back to the kitchen, turning off the overhead light as he entered. He then went and sat down by Quatre again.  
  
Heero waited several minutes before he asked what would be the second most important question of his life. "What did Trowa mean you could ask him now, Cat?"  
  
Quatre buried his face in his stuffed camel for a few moments, looking up only enough to say quietly "You know what he meant."  
  
Heero sat quietly for a few moments, for he suddenly felt flushed. He then said "I probably do, Cat. But it's something I should hear from you, don't you think."  
  
Quatre, who shifted slightly so that his back was in the corner between the door and the fridge, nodded. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts and said "It's you, Heero. I've been in love with you all along."  
  
Heero mopped his brow slightly, for he had started to sweat (only partly from the exertion of beating on Trowa). "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Well, at the time I first realized it, you were involved with Duo."  
  
Heero remembered the braided bakka well. They had been lovers until the time that Duo had converted to Catholicism and headed to seminary school in Boston. Heero shuddered at the thought of Father Duo in that Archdiocese. "And after that ended, why didn't you tell me? I know you were suffering with Trowa."  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was trying to catch you on the rebound, Heero." Quatre blushed out of embarrassment. "Plus, I didn't think you'd love me back. You know I'm not the most manly of people."  
  
Heero smiled at Quatre's reply. Yes, if you were to categorize him he'd be the ultimate twink. Heero didn't think he'd ever get more than peach fuzz on his chest, but he knew that Cat was more man than just about anybody he knew. The war proved that. Heero then took his hands and lifted Quatre's face close to his. "I've always loved you, Cat. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. Duo was great, but what I felt for him wasn't the type of love you want to be your whole life on. We would've parted ways eventually, even if he hadn't decided to become a priest. I've wondered for what seems like ages if I would ever hear that you loved me." Heero then kissed Quatre softly on the lips. When he looked up, he saw tears running down Cat's face. But this time, they were tears of joy.  
  
Quatre then reached up and wiped a tear from Heero's face. He leaned forward and kissed the Japanese pilot with a bit more abandon than their previous kiss. His space heart told him that he had been right all along, that Heero was the man that he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
When the kiss ended, Heero looked at Quatre and said "I guess Trowa's not the only one who has a wedding to look forward to." Quatre stood and helped Heero to his feet. They, along with Mr. Camel, retired to the bedroom to consummate their love. And, yes, there was an announcement of pending nuptials between a Mr. Winner and a Mr. Yuy that appeared in the newspapers later that week.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
